End of Minecraftia
A story, not much. It's half horror, half... Nevermind. I know you wouldn't want to know. Anyone can extend the story. Continue to the story! Chapter 1: The News "Hello, and welcome to Brick News! Is it true? The end is near? A comet 5 miles wide has been seen crossing our world and orbiting in a spiral way to the bedrock. You wouldn't like to hear that this is expected to hit the wo--" Steve was watching the news. "This isn't true." Steve said. He opened the television in another channel: "News! Comet 5 miles wide expected to hit the world after tomorrow! Be a--" "Hello! My name is Tom and welcome to Moddy News! A comet that is 5 miles wide is expected to hit the world and destroy up to the bedr--" Steve turned off the television. "How will it be true? I can't even destroy bedrock even with the strongest tools!" Steve said. Steve came up with an idea. He went out, took a controller block, made a spaceship and explored space using the spaceship by using the controller block to move it. He saw a comet falling into the world, curving back and forth. "Yes, it is true..." Steve thought to himself. Steve threw a block of Netherrack at the comet and a lighter with it. It didn't work. The Netherrack was lighted soon, but still didn't work. The Netherrack fell from the sky to the world. It burnt a small wool house. "Ack!" Jack shouted, panicking off the wool house, disturbed from his sleep. Tom held a sign, written to it a small script: "THE END IS NEAR" Tom placed torches beside the sign and waved the sign. Chapter 2: The Next Day Everyone woke up, seeing Tom waving the sign. Everyone looked at the sign. Everyone went on the television: "I have seen this comet. It's curling into the world! Back and forth!" Steve was being interviewed. "And I'm scared now!" The villagers panicked in their houses. They also put a sign with torches to copy Tom's; Jack is the only exception. He does not believe the end is near. Jack took his bible and read it. He saw a majority of speech about the end in what was seen to be December 21, written right on his bible. "Oh my!" Jack said. He panicked in his house, too. He remembered the news and watched: "This comet is big and icy! I threw a piece of Netherrack and a lighted wool to the Netherrack, the Netherrack to the comet, and the comet froze the Netherrack up!" Jack turned off the television and continued panicking. Jack threw a telescope up, flipped it and caught it. He observed the skies for something strange, big and icy. He saw the comet. He zoomed in and saw a burning part and frozen Netherrack. "It's true." Jack whispered. He placed a sign with torches connected to it, too, on his door. Steve was near. "JACK! TOM!" Steve called for the two. "IT'S TRUE! THE END IS TRUE!" "Oh come on now! We won't be celebrating Christmas anytime this year!" Jack exclaimed. Steve built another spaceship and let everyone in. Everyone except Rodger who was building a smaller one for himself. The comet fire stopped. Chapter 3: Comes The End The end came. The comet is very near the world. It launched loads of ice balls that melted and turned into a fireball. Each hit the world. The two spaceships launched. Rodger's was faster; it was smaller, weights lesser and it was only for Rodger, while Steve's was bigger, weights more and everyone except Rodger was in. A fireball almost hit Rodger's spaceship. Steve set up a satellite. He set it for the ship. "Some of you, get in! We need less weight!" Steve exclaimed. Half of the population went in the satellite. It launched. All were straight. They saw Minecraftia burn and its water turn into lava. Everyone is afraid. They saw the explosive balls of the comet and Cindy fly off the world, holding two bags of first aid kits and supplies. Cindy gave a first aid kit and supply box to Rodger, and followed Steve's spaceship and gave the two bags of first aid kits and supplies to Steve. Steve gave away the two kits. They saw Blaze and Cron launch off in their own spaceships which looked like UFOs, Sam and Dr. Dray beside Blaze and Cron respectively. They saw a creeper explode and remain undamaged to launch up. It was bombing its feet up. The creeper reached for Steve. Steve's spaceship was a bit faster than the Creeper and the creeper lost its feet so it fell onto Cron's "probe". The creeper saw Cron in a creeper disguise, arms on his back. The creeper jumped off the probe and committed suicide by exploding his whole body with Minecraftia, distant enough to have phases. A Ghast came for the two "probes" and spaceships. Chapter 4: Up to the Bedrock Dave, a person, was looking for clues of comets, him being the only person surviving. Dave wore an anti-lava and anti-fire armor, the helmet being a block of glass with a hole carved on it. Dave saw pieces of ice and George, underground, burning. He came down, saved George, made a "probe" for him and went to outer space. He made George recover, he dropped off and landed on the Bedrock. The bedrock was near becoming Netherrack, and soon successfully did. A majority of fireballs are coming for Dave. George drove the probe. Dave is in his own new spaceship. Thousands of fireballs bombarded the burning Minecraftia. Minecraftia broke apart. The two Minecraftian remains shook. The remains joined back and broke apart once again. The two remains broke apart, making four remains. The four remains broke again, forming 8 remains. The 8 remains combined back into a jagged world. The jagged world was near a red star. The world exploded after colliding with the red star. The red star exploded. Steve, Rodger, Cron, Blaze, Dave and George went far enough to not see it. The 2 different vehicles have chests behind. All the spaceships had levers, and each were activated. The levers were deactivated. Soon, the levers broke and the spaceships merged into one and soon transformed into a "probe" similar to George's, Blaze's and Cron's. The "probe"s merged into one big "probe" and escaped the Solar System. "We are reaching the outside of the galaxy in 30 hours! Watch your watches!" Steve announced. After 30 hours, the watches hit 10:00 AM. They were outside the galaxy. Steve watched the galaxy. Tom threw his sign off to be took by the galaxy. The sign hit a burning Minecraftia. The big spacecraft reached Andromeda and soon outside the majority of Milky Way neighbors. Unlucky for Kelly who is trying to build a probe still at the Minecraftia planet. Kelly finished the probe. It went above speeds of 70,000,000 kilometers a minute, and soon merged with the big spacecraft outside the galaxy. The spacecraft reached the furthest galaxy from the Milky Way yet. "We're far." Jack said. "Oh why, oh why." Dan said. "Why did the end happen???" Kelly and Jason, all separated, said. The spacecraft went into a Minecraftia-like planet, and landed there to find loads of people. Everyone was safe. Chapter 5: Cron Smells a Rat They left the spacecraft and headed off for who-knows-where. They split into different groups, Cron going with Cody. "So, new question. Are we still celebrating Christmas?" Cody said, fairly cheerfully. Cron kicked a rock as he walked. "Better question. Is this a new planet or the Minecraftia we know and love. And what happened to the parallel dimensions? Did the Nether get offed too? The End? We have no idea exactly what happened." Cody turned to him, walking backwards. "Listen, bro. Comet hits Minecraftia. Comet is massive. Comet blows up Minecraftia. We escape, we make it to similar planet. All of us are happy. Now shut up while I think of what to get for Rodger." Cron grumbled something about taking a lot more than a comet to destroy Minecraftia and who did Cody think he was telling him to shut up? Category:Stories